Service Club/Service Club Requests
Introduction of the Service Club [[Shizuka Hiratsuka]] read Hachiman's first essay on youth. They had a short conversation about it. It ends when Hachiman implies that Shizuka is old. Afterwards, he was threatened with a feint punch and a warning. While he regained his composure, Shizuka had an idea. Without telling him said idea , she brought Hachiman to the service club. He walked in and stared at [[Yukino Yukinoshita|Yukino]]. Yukino insults him and Hachiman thinks about what he knows about her. While lost in thought, Shizuka mentions that he'll be joining the club. Hachiman unintentionally agrees. He immediately questions why he should join the club afterwards. Before Hachiman could speak further, Shizuka left no room for Hachiman to debate about the decision. Yukino is against the idea. She and Shizuka debate while Hachiman interjects a couple of times. It ends with Yukino submitting to Shizuka because she's a teacher. Shizuka leaves the clubroom. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU ''Anime'': episode 1; part A Hachiman recalled a rejected confession of the past. He reasons that in order to avoid that pain again, he just has to be hated. He tried to intimidate [[Yukino Yukinoshita|Yukino ]] by growling but he ends up being intimidated by Yukino's glare. Hachiman asked for the purpose of the club. She proposed that they play a guessing game. Hachiman can't guess correctly. She told him the answer with a condescending attitude. He countered her argument using his grades and apparently pretty good looks as a basis. Yukino rebuked his statements. The argument continued until [[Shizuka Hiratsuka|Shizuka ]] re-enters the classroom. Shortly after, They began another argument about change. Hachiman stopped when he was intimidated by Yukino's anger at his belief. Shizuka proposed a "battle" in which they could put their different beliefs to the test. She says the reward is to get the loser to do whatever the winner wants. Hachiman seemed to be thinking of lewd things so Yukino mocked him. Shizuka persuaded Yukino to join the "battle" without Hachiman's say. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU ''Anime'': episode 1; part A 1st Request of the Service Club: To make cookie by [[Yui Yuigahama]] The following day, Yui Yuigahama enters the club with a request that they help her bake cookies for a "certain person". Yukino tries and fails to get Yui to bake correctly, although Hachiman fulfills Yui's request using reverse psychology which effectively helps her realize that people simply appreciate being thought of. The following week, Yui shows up at the clubroom and gives both Hachiman and Yukino baked cookies as thanks for their help. Observation in Classroom : While in class, Hachiman thinks about the pros and cons of forming social groups by comparing the act to the animal kingdom and wishes he was a solitary bear while subsequently drawing one on his biology assignment. At lunch, Hachiman observes Yui's continually failed attempts to break away from her social group led by the popular Yumiko Miura in order to have lunch with Yukino. Yui, soon finds herself in a tight spot when she can't explain why she has to leave to Yumiko. Hachimen indirectly try to stand up for Yui only to be intimidated by Yumiko's glare . Just then Yukino shows up and deman ds to know why Yui is late, but understands once Yumiko makes herself known. Yukino then proceeds to point out the flaws in Yumiko's personality, in that she imposes her beliefs on others as the unrequited leader of her social group. Afterwards, realizing the tense atmosphere, everyone but Yui and Yumiko exit the class,When Hachiman pass by Yui to leave the class , Yui thank him for trying to help her . while outside the class, Yukino and Hachiman listen to Yui telling Yumiko her true feelings of the way she wants to be treated. After hearing Yui & Yumiko settleing thing , Yukino leave so So Yui find only Hachiman evesdroping on her conservation with Yumiko which cause her to be silght angry , embarrase & blush as she run off . 2nd Request: Review of novel by [[Yoshiteru Zaimokuza]] After school, an acquaintance of Hachiman, the delusional Yoshiteru Zaimokuza shows up at the club with a request that they help him review a light novel he wrote, as he did not want the harsh review of the online reviewers,For which they accept. with the warning that yukino's critiques are more harsh Both hachiman and Yukino read his novel throughout the night. The following day, without hesitation,the service club gave their opinions Yukino harshly criticise Yoshiteru's work, making him feel put down 1.“It was boring. In fact, it was almost painful to read. It was boring beyond my imagination. 2.”First off, the grammar was a mess if you want people to read this, you also have to make it less predictable. I could tell what was coming in the story from miles away and there wasn’t any sign that things would get more interesting. 3.Also, why is the heroine stripping here?the narration is too long, there are so many convoluted kanji, so it’s just really hard to read. Also, please refrain from trying to make people read an unfinished story. Before we even talk about literary style, maybe you should go and get some common sense" Yui yuighama commented "you sure do know a lot of tough words…” As he look at Hachiman for better review , Hachiman crash him down by asking where did he copy his novel from .“So, exactly what did you rip-off to write that?” Hachiman was surprise when Yoshiteru ask them to do another review for his Novel despite the cruel comment .After Yoshiteru reveal that he was glad for being able to get honest opinions from people for something he wrote , Hachiman realized that Yoshiteru not only delusional , But he also have a ''Writer fever'' who just want people to read his story therefore he promise to review as many of his work he can . 3rd Request :[[Saika Totsuka|Totsuka Saika]],Tennis Court Showdown Once Hachiman paired up with Saika for tennis,during gym class ,Where Saika asks Hachiman to join the Tennis Club to help raise their strength.Unsure of what to do, Hachiman asks Yukino for advice. Just then, Yui shows up with Saika who requests that the club help him with tennis practice, which takes a few days with no improvement. At the tennis court, Yumiko and her posse show up and demand to use the court. Hayato Hayama and Yumiko make wager with Hachiman and Yui to have a double tennis match with the winner being able to use the court and help Saika practice. As Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand, Yui sprains her ankle but gets Yukino as her replacement. After a bit of pregame banter with Yumiko, Yukino steadily dominates the game until her stamina runs low, and entrusts the game to Hachiman. Hachiman uses his knowledge of the sea breeze's speed and direction and is able to win the match. Although, everyone ignores the Service Club's victory since Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself after Hachiman's final serve. At the end, Saika thanks Hachiman, who remarks that the "god of romantic comedies" is a retard for the end pairing which seems homosexual. As Hachiman returns to the club room, he walks in on Yui and Yukino changing and is knocked out with a tennis racquet before complementing the "god" on his sense of humor. 4th Request :False chain message by [[Hayato Hayama]] At the Service Club meeting, Yui and Hachiman receive a mysterious chain text implicating 2F's [Kakeru Tobe], [Ōoka], and [Yamato] as delinquents. At this time, Hayato enters the club room and requests that the Service Club help him stop the text from circulating, which they accept. They realize that the texts are connected to the upcoming three-person-per-group Workplace Visit and since Hayato's clique has four people, one of them is spreading the rumors to get someone knocked out of the group. So that the paticular culprit wouldn’t get left out. The reason why those three were fighting was because they wanted to be with Hayama. Yukino has Yui and Hachiman gather information on the three suspects, but Yui fails to gather any information due to her inability to remain subtle. Hachiman decides to instead Hayato's clique, noticing that when Hayato is around they are all lively. Hayato then approaches Hachiman and asks of his progress, just as Hachiman observes that the clique is now quiet and awkwardly checking their phones now that Hayato is no longer with them. Realizing the situation, Hachiman explains to everyone at the Service Club, that he doesn't know who the culprit is, but explains that their behavior when Hayato isn't around suggests they are only acquaintances, with Hayato being their mutual friend, therefore they are literally competing for his attention. Basically, the answer was to separate Hayama Hayato from his friends. He solves the case by suggesting that Hayato have the three of them group and have a chance to get to know each other better, which seems to work.As thanks, Hayato groups with Hachiman along with Saika for the Workplace Visit. 5th Request:[[Rumi Tsurumi]]'s circumstances Summer activity 6th Request: Cultural festival committee by [[Minami Sagami]] 7th Request: Athletic festival committee by [[Meguri Shiromeguri]] 8th Request: Marriage Magazine by [[Shizuka Hiratsuka]] 9th Request: Confession to Ebina by [[Kakeru Tobe]] 10th Request: Stopping the Confession by [[Hina Ebina]] 11th Request: Student Council Election by [[Iroha Isshiki]] Iroha Isshiki was recommended as a candidate for the student council president as a prank. Out of her dislike of being forced into that role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui made decisions to participate in student council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, Hachiman, with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taishi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukino and Yui from becoming the student council president. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake Twitter account in order to fish the vote for Isshiki Iroha. After that Hachiman persaudes Iroha Issiki to be the next student council president without damaging her reputation and images which Hachiman succeeded. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new student council president. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president. 12th Request: Christmas Collaboration Event by [[Hachiman Hikigaya|Hachiman]] References